Kaitlin Pierce
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Brown but I dyed it red over a year ago. I'm considering going back to brown. *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Trademark:' The red hair perhaps? I look perfectly normal, though when I was younger, I always thought that I looked pretty but now I just find myself interesting-looking. I'm not much a dresser and I don't really have a style, I just throw anything nice on. I like wearing neon colored shoes and colorful clothes, which makes people think that a rainbow puked or spitted on me. I don't really consider them saying that as mean, but it would be gross to imagine a rainbow puking on you. They also probably said that because of the hair. Family Erin Pierce I'm not that close with her tbh. I mean, she's nice and all but she always kinda prefers Blair over me. She's a great mom, really, but I don't know. She just seems really distant to me. Christopher Pierce Dad's really annoying, but for some reason, I'm close with him. I've always preferred him rather than mom. But Jesus Christ, he can just get so annoying and whiny and oh God, I would probably kill myself. He needs to take a chill pill, okay? That's all. Caroline Pierce Carlotta. What can I say about her? Well she's my twin, I'm older than her by ten minutes. She's kinda anti-social, but that's coming from her. We used to be really close when we we're younger, because that's what younger siblings are supposed to be. But as we grew up, me and her became kind of distant from each other. But I guess she's cool, idk what else to write. Blair Pierce Ahh, Blair Blair Blair. What can I say about Blair? Blair's really cool. Some people think she's weird, and she is but her weirdness is really cool. She's nice and idk what else to say. Reese Pierce Reese is thirteen, and he's one of those people who think they're smartasses but they're not. He's bossy and he's just fucking weird, okay? Sometimes I just want him to be decapitated. Reed Pierce Reed is pretty okay, he's obsessed with baseball and he always tells us to go watch his baseball games. I've only watched about one of his games, and he's not very good at it. I don't know now, but Blair tells me he still sucks at it. But the good thing about Reed is, he's a lot nicer then Reese or Layla. Layla Pierce Do I really have to do this one? Okay, okay. Layla is not the best person to be with. She's nine years old and really bratty, like God, she needs to stop, okay? But I have to be nice to her "because that's what sisters are supposed to be with each other, y'know nice." Emery Pierce Emery Victoria is our new baby sister. She used to be named Saige something idrc, I may have helped rename her... Ryleigh Pierce Uh... History I was born in Florida, on February 14, 1994. Yes, I was born on Valentine's Day and it sucks, so don't be all "omg you're born on valentines day, luckyyy." I am not lucky, Christ, just because I was born on Valentine's Day, really? My God, people these days are so stupid. Anyways yeah, born in Florida and lived there for two years. Then we moved to Albany, New York, but we moved again because dad had this movie thing going on but the movie wasn't even that good tbh. I discovered my love for singing when I was 6, I never really thought I sounded good but I liked singing. Mom brought me to some singing contests and I always either won or got second place, but then when Layla turned 9, mom saw her potential in performing and started pursuing Layla's talent rather than mine. I never really cared, I didn't really like going to the contests. Anyways after mom started bringing Blair to auditions, that was when I started acting. I would act in school plays and I always got roles, but they're not always the leads. I was 15 when Ryleigh was born, starting then mom never took me to auditions but she made Layla go to singing classes though, and I just continued the acting in school. Also we had a sister named Ryleigh, but she died when she was two because of leukemia. It was so sad, really she was so bubbly when she started growing up. When I turned 17, we had a play in school wherein I was the lead role, and apparently some producer was also watching and he gives me roles in a few films he's going to produce, and he still does that until now. Personality I'm really impulsive and unpredictable. Spontaneous is my middle name, well not really but you know what I mean. I'm weird too, I'm probably the nerdiest person in the whole family, and I rarely go out of the house. I'm not social and I strongly believe that I will grow old alone with millions of cats and be accused of animal hoarding. I have a lot of odd beliefs, and I really really want to be a realist or at least a scientific person, but that isn't possible because I believe that The Grudge exists and will come drag me to my death at night. Trivia *Though I don't particularly like Korean music, I really like July but you can't really count it as Korean music since it's just sounds and no lyrics. *Flipped by Wendelin Van Draanen is my favorite book. *I prefer stories in a boy's point of view, rather than the girl's. *Shrek is my favorite animated movie. *The only bands I really really like are The Cab, Owl City, Against the Current, Paramore and Parachute. Buuuut, I like a lot of solo artists and some other bands. *The computer game To the Moon makes me cry, which is why I always watch it. *I'm such a sucker for sweet flicks. *My name, Kaitlin, originated from Ireland so it's an Irish female given name that is somewhat associated with the name Katherine. It's said that the name Kaitlin technically means "pure" because it was long associated with a Greek word that means pure. Also my middle name, Ellery, is a boy's name but is now kind of considered as a unisex name. Ellery means "dwells by the alder trees", it also means "joyful and happy". *Red and any other color associated with red are the best colors, like ever. *Phantom of the Opera is one of the best and weirdest old movies I have ever watched. *I go through a lot of phases. *I really like my name Ellery, even though it' a boy's name. <3 But seriously, Ellery sounds so feminine, how the hell is it supposed to be a guy's name? *I know this is going to sound boring but I kind of hate the font Comic Sans MS, for some reason. *I both like and don't like horror movies. They're fun to watch but it always scares the heck out of me. *I'm an oxymoronic person. *I'm kind of Philiphobic, but that's coming from me, so idk. *I sort of like The Hunger Games, but it's so overrated. *I'm more of a cat person, which is sad because my family is really really fond of dogs. *I can speak fluent Italian and basic Bulgarian. Trivia Ariana_-_cat..gif Tumblr m716miJWBX1rzhdqco1 500.gif KaitDark.gif Ariana1.png Tumblr lchyvyuOWs1qe6nuzo1 400.png Ariana Grande 16.jpg Kaityy.jpg Tumblr lz3kzqiwBe1r554bao2 500.gif GraceInsta.jpg KaitInstagram.jpg 585503801_large.gif GraceInstagram9.jpg Tumblr m27mgfuSBe1r8psopo1 400.gif Oie 2133531kKi20Hul.gif Klol0.gif Klol.gif Kaity.gif Kait WB-b.gif Tumblr motf5phDpj1sn7co9o1 400.gif 622439172.gif Tumblr motd99m6EM1sn7co9o1 400.gif KaitWhoa.gif KaitWeird.gif Kaitshrug.gif KaitPic.jpg KaitHello.gif KaitHeart.gif KaitGif.gif KaitEdit.jpg KaitBlowingkiss.gif KaitBlow.gif Tumblr_m4ibnfURdZ1r7l54i_large.gif Ariaana-grande-hot-bombon.gif Ariana-grande-brown-hair.gif Tumblr_m4jstkpE5w1rq494m.gif